Over the love
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Porque Draco sabe que todo está perdido, que ellos están fuera de toda posibilidad, pero aunque no tenga futuro, aunque la rabia lo consuma por ello, quiere alargar ese momento un poco más. (one shot)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Nota de autor:** One shot que hice mientras escuchaba la canción de Florence + the machine "Over the love" (del OST de The Great Gatsby) Lo ideal es que lean el one shot escuchando el tema de fondo. Gracias.

**Over the love**

Draco golpea la pared con fuerza. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres…

Los nudillos duelen, la mano sangra y la estela de líquido rojo queda estampada en la pared, como una bizarra pintura. La odia, la odia con toda su maldita alma. La odia por aparecer en su camino así, la odia por hacerle ver más de ella, la odia porque de todas es ella, la odia porque le hace sentir perdido y desorientado. La odia. La detesta.

Desea que Granger no exista.

Pero entonces dejaría de existir una parte de él…

Vuelve a golpear la pared, esta vez lanza un quejido doloroso y se toma el puño ensangrentado observándolo como si ahí pudiese encontrar la solución a toda la mierda que lo tiene asfixiado. Voltea rápido la cabeza, choca la nuca contra la pared de piedra y se desploma en el piso de aquella aula en desuso, dobla las rodillas y esconde su cabeza gacha. La marca tenebrosa le arde como los mil infiernos y ese es otro recordatorio constante que lo que está haciendo está mal, que lo que está sintiendo está mal. Todo está mal.

Sube la vista hacia la nada. Por su mente vuelve a reproducirse la fantasía de cómo sería su vida si no estuviese atrapado entre ser un Malfoy, haber nacido en una de las familias puras más importantes, estar con una marca en el brazo que no tuvo la opción de elegir. Toda su maldita vida elegida por otros, cómo vestir, cómo comportarse, con quiénes debe juntarse. Hasta ese punto de su vida Draco siente que nada ha pasado por su consentimiento, todo ha sido por otros, sus padres, la sociedad, su apellido, Voldemort…

Hasta que apareció ella.

_Ella_ fue su elección.

_- Draco…_

_- ¿Uhm?_

_- Estás temblando._

_- Cállate…_

_- Pero…_

_- Sólo cállate.- repite él abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro en el femenino cuello. Aspirando su aroma, cerrando los ojos y deseando que esa dulce fragancia se quede para siempre en su mente, para esos días en que la añore y no la tenga._

_Porque sabe que ella no está destinada a él._

Siente la puerta abrirse y no necesita torcer el cuello para saber que es Granger. Siempre es ella. En las últimas semanas no hay nadie más. Siente sus pasos, el sonido de su cuerpo sentándose junto a él. Sus manos tomando la suya ensangrentada. Sus labios en su palma. Sus dedos acariciando los suyos. Cierra los ojos. La caricia quema, le duele, le escoce la piel y al mismo tiempo le trae una inefable sensación de tranquilidad, de pertenencia.

- Draco… ¿qué ocurre?

No puede decirle nada. No puede decirle absolutamente nada porque sabe que la destruiría. Destruiría lo que tienen ambos. ¿Qué es? Ni siquiera él lo sabe, sólo tiene la imperiosa necesidad de no acabarlo, no aún. Por eso no va a decirle nada. No va a decir que va a dejarla. Que no va a poder continuar con esto. Con ellos…

Se voltea y la mira. Sus ojos castaños, su cabello revuelto tomada en una trenza floja que le hace torcer la sonrisa. Ella ha empezado a arreglarse más estas últimas semanas, pequeños y sutiles cambios, pero que el slytherin nota y sabe que todo es por él. Lo sabe, y eso lo llena de una sensación que aún no sabe definir. No _puede_ definir.

- Tu mano… ¿me dejas curarla? – pregunta ella una vez más. Draco rueda los ojos, sabe que no le dejará tranquilo hasta que lo haga. No responde y sólo alarga el brazo hasta hacer descansar su mano en el regazo de la chica. Le ve sacar una botellita del pequeño bolso que lleva siempre colgando del hombro, rocía unas gotitas que le hacen arder la herida. Luego saca la varita y susurra unas palabras. Voilà, su herida no es más que una pequeña cicatriz que con el pasar de los días se borrará.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta al fin. Su voz suena más ronca de lo normal, quizás por la rabia contenida. Por los gritos que no puede liberar.

- Buscándote… no te vi en la cena.

- No tenía hambre.- replica mientras sus dedos rozan levemente los de ella.

- Te he traído unos panecillos por si acaso.- dice volviendo a meter las manos a su bolso para sacar unos bultos envueltos en servilleta.

Draco la observa y la frustración vuelve a invadirlo como una bestia que no puede quedarse dormida. La rabia está ahí. El odio contra lo que es él, lo que se supone es ella, le estruja el cuello, como una cuerda invisible que él mismo se ha puesto durante todas esas últimas semanas. Entonces toma a Hermione del brazo y la atrae hacia él de manera brusca y poco medida, haciendo que ella lance un quejido de sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo.

- Draco…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunta con la mandíbula apretada.- ¿Por qué sigues buscándome, Granger? ¿Por qué mierda no te alejas?– La saliva es un líquido espeso y amargo. La mirada de él congela a la de la gryffindor. Todo en aquella pregunta es aterrador. La desolación se siente en la mirada del chico.

El silencio estremece la habitación. Estremece a Draco. La espera se le hace un abismo al que no quisiera nunca acercarse, pero todo con ella ha sido así, siempre en el abismo, la incertidumbre, el dolor, el ceder y combatir sus demonios, espectros que parecieran desaparecer con ella, con su tacto, con el sonido de su voz, con su mirada potente y decidida. Cuando esté solo ya volverá a sentirse dominado por ellos, perdido en aquel maldito camino, pero no cuando ella está ahí con él; porque Hermione es fuerte, nunca ha sido una débil, nunca sucumbió ante todos los años que trató de hacerle la vida imposible. Eso le obsesionó en Granger.

Ahora todo le obsesiona en la mujer frente a él.

Siente los dedos de la chica sobre los suyos, haciéndole soltar el agarre sobre ella misma. Draco se deja mover cual marioneta por la gryffindor. La observa. Cómo se arrodilla frente a él que sigue sentado con las rodillas flectadas, quedando entre sus extremidades. Cómo lo observa con una fijeza dolorosa y cruda.

Y de pronto siente que no puede escuchar la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Teme demasiado que esas palabras terminen por destruirlo. Granger no sabe lo jodido que está todo para él. Granger no tiene idea que…

- Porque te quiero…

Los pensamientos se detienen y no toman rumbo. El corazón se estremece y aprieta en el pecho del chico. Las manos sudan y la mente se arremolina en desesperación.

No. Ella no puede quererlo.

No puede.

No puede hacerlo, porque entonces él…

Pero Draco no dice nada, sólo toma la mano de ella, la atrae hacia él y la besa. La besa como si no fuese hacerlo más y quizás así sea, ahora que sabe que ella está tan perdida como él no va a dañarla. No va a hundirla con él. Ella va a salvarse en la guerra. Ella va a tener una vida perfecta. Llena de vida, reconocimientos y cosas que una sabelotodo como ella es capaz de conseguir. Él no. Él morirá. Lo sabe.

Por eso no le dice que la quiere. Aunque le duela a rabiar, no dirá las palabras que le queman la lengua.

Pero sí la besa.

Y trata que en ese beso ella sepa que el sentimiento es mutuo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Dedicado a Maillen.**

**Esto salió al escuchar la canción de Florence + The Machine. Es una burbuja, un momento que imaginé de ambos en un universo en que ellos dos se encuentran y se enganchan. Imagino que es en sexto curso…**

**Un pequeño flasheo mental que espero hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Mademoiselle K.**


End file.
